A Cup Of Tea For My Love?
by KMPC
Summary: As Eli and Clare sit on the terrace on a cool autumn morning, they share a mug of coffee and tea together. Who knew that the most loveliest message could be waiting at the bottom of that mug? Certainly not Clare. Beginning of something amazing. Did you miss me?


**A/N: **hello? Haha, It's short and simple. I won't be back to finish any stories because I'm really busy and this was inspired from a picture I saw on tumblr. I hardly have time to watch degrassi so I really have no idea what's been going on in the last three episodes and I'm sad. On another note, I hope this was decent and you all enjoy it! I also haven't been keeping up with ANY stories on here. I need my degrassi fix. :(

* * *

"Clare," Eli's hand gently rubbing his girlfriend's back. "Wake up, baby. I made your tea."

Clare opens her eyes slowly, limbs stretching out the stiffness of sleep. A kitty like yawn escapes her mouth, her shorts curls all over the creation, and her boyfriend's shirt from college riding up past her belly button.

"You woke me up for a cup of tea?" Eli leans forward laughing kissing her tender pink lips. Her voice was groggy and filled with sleep. He pulls her up to stand fixing his shirt on her so it stopped mid thigh instead of above her belly button.

"I figured since this was the first day of autumn we'd go drink together on the terrace." Clare grinned with her eyes barely opened as she picked up her blanket and walked to the sliding door in the living room of their apartment.

Eli went to retrieve the two mugs, one with tea and the other with coffee. Clare sat on the big chair they kept outside wrapped around in her white, fluffy duvet. Eli sat down next to her giving her a brand new mug she's never seen before.

"Oh. When did you buy this?" She blew on the steaming cup of tea, blue eyes watching her boyfriend. "I saw it yesterday when I was with Adam and Jake yesterday. It reminded me of you."

The mug was a crème colored medium sized mug with dainty hearts drawn on them with a sharpie. There was one heart close towards the handle that was drawn in with a red sharpie. The mug screamed Clare and she loved it. It was simple but it was just how she liked things.

"I love it." She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they both watched the leaves on the trees fall. It was beautiful and peaceful. The leaves were all orange, burgundy, and red. People walking below on the street all had their warm coats on, pretty scarf's wrapped around their necks.

Eli bit his lip nervously, trying to calm his nerves as he brought his own mug to his lips. "Remember when I took you out on our first date?" Eli said out of nowhere in a rushed way. Clare looked up and laughed clearly remembering her moment of rebellion.

"How could I forget? You cried like a wimp when the guy brought the needle up to your ear." Eli huffed, rolling his eyes. "I didn't cry! That place was dusty and I get allergic reactions to dust." Clare laughed patting her hand against his stomach, "Sure, sure, whatever you say."

Eli leaned his head against her head, his free hand grabbing her hand resting on his stomach. "Remember how long we stayed in front of your house sitting in Morty?" Her stomach filled with butterflies when she remembered.

They spent an hour and a half just sitting in front of Clare's house, talking, kissing, and enjoying their time together alone. Eli had the radio on low and he was laid out on the bench of the car, his back leaning against the door with Clare sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.

They talked and talked and there wasn't a single moment of silence. Eli played with her hair and she played with all of his rings on his thin fingers. They found out the little things about each other. Like the fact that Eli hated the texture of raisins in his mouth because he felt like he was eating old people. Or that Clare thought that the taste of green onions made her gag.

"We literally spent more than an hour in him. I didn't want to leave, but you convinced me to get in earlier than I had planned at the time." Eli grinned at his moment of authority. "That's right, claiming the name of Big Papa since grade eleven." She rolled her eyes because she hated that nickname his friends gave him yet he loved it.

"Well you weren't such a Big Papa when I told you, you looked like an idiot in those gold shorts Jake bought you for your twenty first birthday." Clare retorted.

Eli sipped his coffee, "For your information, sassy, I looked pretty damn good in those American Apparel shorts! It's just my legs were on the thin side at the time." Clare sipped her tea before muttering, "Sure, it's not like your legs are toothpicks now."

"Sassy girl." Eli using his nickname on her. "Remember when I bought that little sleep dress thing for you on our anniversary? Why haven't you used it yet? You're hurting my witto heart." His bottom lip was sticking out, his eyebrows pushed up and his eyes big and looking down at her.

She scoffed taking a sip of her tea, "Maybe because that 'little sleep dress thing' literally covers about twenty percent of my body and stops right above my cooch, Eli!"

"So it doesn't cover much, you can at least pretend to like it!" Clare giggled, "Like how you pretended to 'like' that sweater and beanie your Aunt Sarah makes for you every winter?"

"That damn sweater and beanie collection I got in my closet needs to end already." They both smiled as a gust of cool air hit them in the face and a bunch of leave flew across the way.

Clare held the mug closer to her chest, not knowing Eli's true intentions with the mug. Eli smiled as he thought of something. "Remember our first night together in this apartment?"

Clare nodded and smiled big and wide, "We laid on the futon with a cup of tea and Batman playing on your laptop because you didn't like the darkness and emptiness." Eli leaned his head back, his nose already a nice Rudolph red. "I swear, I can watch that movie every day and never get tired of it."

Clare looked up and him and smiled, "I could watch you everyday and never get tired of you."

They both smiled at each other. They leaned in close and shared a soft gentle kiss that wasn't exactly like the others they have shared in the past. Eli noticed that her tea was literally one sip away from the big reveal. It was time.

"I swear, you're the best thing to ever happen to me, Clare. You've taught me so much in a short amount of time. I've learned to love from you and I've also learned to love myself. I'm really glad that I have someone like you in my life."

She blushed and brought the mug up to her lips. She drank the last bit of tea and sat it on her lap. Eli quickly reached towards her lap and covered the mug with his hand. She had no thought of it and smiled. "You're amazing, Eli."

Eli grinned and looked out at the morning sky. "My whole life I've always wanted to meet someone who could make me feel how my dad feels when it comes to my mom."

He looked back at her and she was looking at him with love in her eyes, "You make me happy, Clare. I come home from work everyday and I see your beautiful eyes and smile and I remember when I first met you back in high school. The same personality, the same blue eyes and smile, the same flush of blood the rushes to your cheeks whenever I compliment you."

As if on cue, Clare's cheeks grew a light shade of pink and she was hiding back a smile. "I love you, baby."

Clare leaned forward and kissed him gently, whispering against his lips, "Forever."

Eli removed his hand from the top of the cup and smiled at her. She grinned at him and he looked out towards the pretty sky of the first day of autumn. His heartbeat was like a drum being played constantly in his head.

She leaned forward to get up but she saw something black in her mug. She brought the mug up to her face and her heart stopped. On the inside of her mug was the saying, 'Will you marry me?' Clare couldn't even process anything quick enough. She looked up and Eli was already on his knees, a vintage looking ring with a dainty silver band and a diamond on top that nearly made her faint resting in a box in his hand.

Tears swelled in both of their eyes as Eli's voice shakily said, "Will you do the honors of being my Mrs. Goldsworthy and spending forever with me?"

A word couldn't find a way to escape her lips as her head nodded up and down faster than light. They both giggled at each other as he slipped the ring on her delicate little finger.

They quickly stood up and hugged each other as tight as they possibly could, afraid that if they let go, they would wake up from a dream. Clare quickly rushed to the edge of the terrace and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Claps and cheers could be heard from the streets of Toronto. Clare rushed back to Eli and jumped into his arms, "I think we have a bit of celebrating to do, Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Goldsworthy."

Later that night, Clare cried herself to sleep in happy tears. She loved the way she was proposed to. It was simple and a very Eli thing to do. Do it completely out of the blue and very gentle and easy going.

As Clare read the words on her cup, the setting was perfect. The wind blew gently across her cheeks to create a flushed lively color on her face, the cool white duvet touching their skin, the beautiful colors of fall all around them, the comfort of home.

It was Clare's dream come true.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? I hope you did. Always remember that I love you all! xoxo


End file.
